


"BelieveInMagic" Ball.

by xoImps_Maksimoff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoImps_Maksimoff/pseuds/xoImps_Maksimoff
Summary: 10.08.2015.Благотворительный бал фонда Believe In Magic. Гарри не смог присутствовать, к сожалению. Но какой же из Луи Принц, если он не подарит своей Принцессе танец?





	

_Десятое августа 2015. Фондом Believe In Magic был проведён благотворительный бал, главным спонсором которого являлся Луи Томлинсон. Он оплатил всё: аренду замка, костюмы, украшения, подарки и игрушки для маленьких принцев и принцесс. Огромное сердце шатена трепетало в ожидании этого вечера, он все ждал и не мог дождаться. К тому же ему была отведена роль ведущего, что не могло не волновать его. Луи хотел насладиться этим балом, подарить счастье детям, которые, возможно, и не доживут до нового года. Одним словом, парень хотел быть собой. Он хотел быть солнечным и улыбающимся принцем, пришедшим из сказки, для этих малышей. Он хотел подарить волшебство и надежду тем, кто уже забыл, что означают эти слова._

Это лето выдалось ужасно трудным для всех, но Томлинсон был просто искупан в грязи с ног до головы. После расставания с Элеонор, ему приписывали многое: алкоголь, наркотики, беспорядочные половые связи. Предпоследней каплей для всех - и ребят, и фанатов - стала беременность Брианы, которую Луи почти и не помнил. Все газеты вцепились в эту новость, как оголодавшая собака в кусок мяса. Доказывать, что Томлинсон натурал? Пф, проще простого. Последней каплей стало то, что шатену пришлось подтвердить тот факт, что он станет отцом. Во время этого интервью он случайно поймал полный боли взгляд Гарри, и сердце пропустило удар. Луи сделал больно своему малышу, сделал больно тому, кого любит больше всей своей чертовой жизни и карьеры, сделал больно тому, кто значил для шатена больше, чем "всё".

Гарри осунулся, его вечно растянутые в искренней улыбке губы растягивались неохотно и несильно, взгляд потух. Он никого не подпускал к себе, отказывался говорить с Джеммой и мамой, отвечая, что он в порядке, звонки и сообщения от Зейна и вовсе игнорировал. Никто не мог представить, что творится в кудрявой голове. На одном из последних концертов перед небольшим отпуском все заметили изменения в татуировках Стайлса. Пейно постарался узнать, что с ними, сведя всё к шутке на концерте, но Гарри накричал на него, сорвавшись. Все в шоке, никто не ожидал такого. Не от того, кто остановился извиниться перед псом, случайно пнув его. Луи понял, что надо брать дело в свои руки и после концерта зажал любимого в гримерке… Со стадиона Томлинсон вышел в мокрой от слез футболке, держа своей маленькой ладошкой крупную, всё ещё подрагивающую после истерики, ладонь кудрявого.

И вроде бы, вот он, долгожданный отпуск, десять дней свободы и общества друг друга. Единственным важным событием был лишь бал Золушки, к которому парни усердно готовились и планировали пойти вместе. Но, к сожалению, если что-то планируешь заранее, это всегда срывается. Вот и в последний момент стало известно, что Гарри запрещено посещать это мероприятие. Только не сейчас, когда фанаты разделились на два лагеря: Ларри - натуралы и просто броманс и Ларри - настоящая любовь, которую не сломить ничем. Найла отправили в Америку, чтобы не было вопросов, почему на балу нет лишь Стайлса. Луи еле удержал любимого от скандала с менеджментом - это им сейчас совсем не на руку.

***

Гарри сидел на подоконнике, медленно делая затяжку за затяжкой, еле сдерживая слёзы от обиды на весь мир. И ладно бы ему просто запретили появляться на этом балу, так ему и запретили сделать пожертвования. Сколько бы вопросов он не задавал, всё без толку. Выкинув окурок в окно, парень дотянулся до тумбочки и взял планшет, открывая твиттер, желая узнать, как проходит вечер. Пролистав все апдейт-аккаунты и пустив одинокую слезу, кудрявый закрыл приложение и посмотрел в окно. Вечерело, сумерки сгущались, и на небе проступали едва заметные звезды. Улыбнувшись себе под нос, он слез с насиженного места и пошёл за фотоаппаратом, желая поскорее запечатлеть этот волшебный вечер на пленку.

Прохладный августовский вечер немного привел Гарри в себя, стирая грустные мысли из головы, словно ластиком. На пухлых губах тут же заиграла всеми любимая широкая улыбка, глаза загорелись, а кровь понеслась по венам, заставляя голову слегка кружиться. Парень и сам порой не понимал, что с ним творит вид сумеречного пригорода Лондона и фотоаппарат в руках. Натянув рукава красной олимпийки Томмо на ладони, кудрявый полной грудью вдохнул запах слегка пожухлой травы и поспешил найти отличные кадры.

***

Прошло около часа, возможно, даже больше, прежде чем Стайлс удовлетворённо кивнул самому себе и направился к дому, на ходу доставая наушники и включая Queen. Музыка всегда помогала ему расслабиться или сосредоточиться, в зависимости от ситуации. Быстро найдя все провода и подключив фотоаппарат к ноутбуку, кудрявый развалился на диване, сначала перекидывая фотографии на рабочий стол, а затем отбирая лучшие, чтобы обработать. Одна песня сменялась другой, и вот уже заиграли Coldplay, а за ними Blink-182.

Внезапно, в перерыве между песнями, Гарри услышал какой-то шум внизу и нахмурился, вытаскивая из ушей наушники. Теперь он мог совершенно четко слышать шаги и возню на первом этаже. Поднявшись с дивана, парень вышел на лестницу, держа за спиной бейсбольную биту, что как-то притащил ему Найл. "На всякий случай," - сказал тот.

– Гарри? – услышав родной голос, Стайлс отложил биту в сторону и поспешил вниз, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Хаз, солнце, я знаю, что уже достаточно поздно, но… – кудрявый замер на предпоследней ступеньке, глядя на Томлинсона, оттолкнувшегося от двери и направляющегося к нему, – но я буду самым ужасным принцем, если не подарю своей принцессе танец, – шатен протянул своему парню руку, ласково улыбаясь. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда крупная ладонь с кольцами накрыла протянутую маленькую ладошку. – Гарри, ты окажешь честь потанцевать со мной?  
– Конечно, – младший закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая широкую улыбку, и проследовал за любимым в гостиную, тут же теряя челюсть от восхищения.

По всей комнате были расставлены свечи; на столе, диване, подоконниках стояли корзины с розами; горел камин. Томлинсон включил стоящую в углу стереосистему, и из больших колонок зазвучала 18. Выйдя с Гарри на середину комнаты, Луи положил одну руку на талию возлюбленного, глядя в его большие глаза, подёрнутые лёгкой пеленой слез. На губах Стайлса заиграла широкая улыбка, он прижался всем телом к шатену, и они медленно закружились по комнате в одном только им известном танце. Это было похоже на смесь вальса и неловкого медляка на первой школьной дискотеке. Лбы парней соприкасались, зелёные глаза были напротив серо-голубых, носы почти касались друг друга.

Песня всё повторялась и повторялась, парни едва слышно пели каждый своё соло отдельно и соло Зейна в унисон, стараясь не нарушать атмосферу. Луи поймал губами пару слезинок на щеке Гарри, а тот покраснел из-за этого, проклиная свою чувствительность. Тела все замедлялись, пока, наконец, совсем не остановились. Томлинсон опустился на одно колено, практически проговорив свою партию в конце песни, и достал из кармана пиджака маленькую коробочку. Ярко-зелёные глаза, казалось, стали ещё больше, а улыбка еще шире, когда шатен взял руку Гарри в свою, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь.

– Гарольд Эдвард Стайлс, к моему превеликому сожалению, сегодняшний вечер прошёл немного не так, как я планировал изначально, но, надеюсь, ты не слишком сильно разочарован. Я хотел сделать это на балу, но менеджмент опять разрушил наши планы. Однако я постарался воссоздать ту же атмосферу, что была там, но, кажется, тут чего-то не хватает… но не будем об этом, – Луи перевел дыхание и продолжил. – Гарри, я полюбил тебя, когда мне было восемнадцать, и люблю до сих пор. Мы подходим друг другу, как инь и ян, иногда мне кажется, что у нас с тобой одна душа на двоих. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты официально был моим. Поэтому… Гарольд Эдвард Стайлс, ты станешь моим супругом? – парень открыл коробочку и поднялся с колен, протягивая изящное кольцо из серебра, украшенное россыпью мелких изумрудов и крупным бриллиантом. Кудрявый, боясь разрыдаться, лишь интенсивно кивал и, едва кольцо заняло свое место на пальце, бросился на шею любимому, шепча, как сильно он его любит.

Томлинсон подхватил парня на руки и понёс в спальню, по пути сцеловывая солёные дорожки, что бежали от счастья, с щёк. В комнате он аккуратно опустил свою ценную ношу на кровать и, быстро стянув скинни и пиджак, залез рядом, завладевая любимыми губами. Гарри толкнул шатена в плечи и перевернул их, садясь сверху на бедра жениха, не переставая целовать его. С губ он переместился на щёки, виски, лоб, нос, следом уделил внимание шее. Плечи и ключицы тоже не остались обделёнными, как только рубашка была расстёгнута, а язык прошёлся по татуировкам. Тут кудрявый выпрямился и стянул с себя футболку, после убирая волосы в пучок. Восхищённый выдох Луи при виде любимого тела не остался незамеченным, и губы опять встретились. Поцелуй мог бы длиться вечно, если бы не естественная потребность человека в кислороде. Поэтому парням пришлось оторваться друг от друга, жадно глотая кислород.

Уложив Стайлса на спину, шатен навис над ним, целуя каждый миллиметр любимого тела. Дойдя до бабочки, Луи замер, поглаживая её большими пальцами, и поднял глаза на жениха, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Получив в ответ уверенный кивок и теплую улыбку, парень снял с младшего домашние шорты, усмехнувшись отсутствию белья. Пробежавшись пальцами по всей длине почти полностью вставшего члена, Томлинсон поцеловал головку и тут же закинул ноги кудрявого себе на плечи, проводя языком по яичкам, спускаясь ниже. Гарри сдавленно выдохнул, почувствовав губы на своем входе, и постарался развести ноги шире, чтобы дать больше пространства возлюбленному. Но шатен был слишком увлечен, чтобы заметить что-либо.

Намного покружив языком вокруг дырочки, Луи протолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца, не встречая особого сопротивления, и мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что Стайлс разрешил утром прижать себя к стене душевой и трахнуть, да так, что из глаз практически искры сыпались. За пальцами внутрь последовал язык, а за ним и хриплый стон кудрявого. А Томлинсон только этого и добивался, тут же начиная активно работать языком и пальцами, срывая с заметно припухших губ стоны с интервалом в пару секунд. Татуированная рука запуталась в рыжеватых волосах и нежно потянула наверх. За всё это время не было произнесено ни слова, да они были и не нужны. Эти двое понимали друг друга без слов. У них был язык тела, да и в глазах всегда отражалось то, что описать словами крайне трудно.

Быстро раздевшись до конца, шатен щедро смазал свой член и одним плавным движением вошёл в податливое тело. С губ обоих сорвался один стон на двоих. Глаза в глаза. Кожа к коже. Волос к волосу. Звук к звуку. Ноги Гарри обвили талию Томлинсона, разрешая двигаться. Губы к губам. Пульс к пульсу. Движения из медленных превращались в более быстрые, дыхание сбилось. Пальцы Стайлса оставляли следы на спине Луи, а тот в свою очередь помечал шею любимого узором из засосов. Продержаться хотелось как можно дольше, как можно сильнее хотелось растянуть момент единения. Но оба понимали, что это вряд ли получится. В воздухе повисло безмолвное "вместе? - вместе". Ещё пара толчков, и шатен заполняет жениха частичкой себя, ложась на него сверху.

– Хей, Хаз?  
– Да, медвежонок? – кудрявый оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Луи.  
– Я люблю тебя, – губы растянулись в идентичных улыбках, и ответ потерялся где-то в нежном поцелуе.

Один воздух на двоих. Один момент на двоих. Одна жизнь на двоих

***

– А где наша Принцесса? – в дом с тортом и цветами вваливаются Найл и Лиам, сразу же кидаясь обнимать Томлинсона. Тот смеется и старается выпутаться из объятий, чтобы закрыть за гостями дверь.  
– Я… мы здесь, – на лестнице появляется Гарри, держа обе руки на заметно округлившемся животе, в старой футболке мужа, который тут же материализовался рядом с кудрявым, помогая спуститься вниз, где его сразу настигают групповые обнимашки.  
– Мы так рады за вас, – шепчет Хоран, держа одну руку на животе Хаза. – Кто?  
– Девочка, – в один голос отвечают Стайлс-Томлинсоны и смеются. – Вероника.  
– И я даже знаю, в честь кого, – доносится голос со стороны гостиной, и Лиам с Найлом резко оборачиваются на знакомый голос. На их глаза тут же наворачиваются слезы, и внезапно Малик оказывается прижат к двум сильным телам, широко улыбаясь и обнимая друзей в ответ.

Осталось дождаться родителей Луи и Гарри, и вся семья будет в сборе. Ведь так должны заканчиваться все сказки, верно?


End file.
